


heartaches

by Minxiboo



Series: Kingdom Hearts Hours [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Sora Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: His chest hurt.
Series: Kingdom Hearts Hours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923166
Kudos: 11





	heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> setting: land of departure kh3  
> (i just really like the land of departure, you can do so much with the kh3 scene)

All he felt was the pain of what could only be described as something being pulled out from him before blacking out.

He woke up a minute later, both his body and chest hurting. A faint  _ something _ crossed his nose and then he smelt  _ it _ . It wasn't a good or bad smell, but it was burning both his nose and eyes. But that couldn't be right, what could burn both of those things at once? He could barely see, his eyes were too clouded.

What he could see was something pulsing with a faint pink shine. It was lying on the shiny tiled floor, wet with saliva and a red-pink substance.

As his senses cleared he noticed that,  _ Oh that's blood _ , and,  _ I have this weird taste in my mouth _ . He could also see that the object he saw lying on the ground looked like a heart, a whole half of one. The ridges and angles were shaped like an expertly cut jewel, except near the end of it. It was jagged and broken. Like it fell and the other half of it broke off.

His throat hurt and he felt the urge to cough, so he did. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his throat. He coughed and heaved out wheezing breaths. He coughed again and heard something clink onto the tile, multiple somethings. He opened his eyes from the pain and saw tiny little pink crystals, tiny reflections of the half of heart he coughed up.

His chest hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic.  
> it's 6:08 (from the time that i am putting this note in ) in the morning and i have yet to sleep. i started making this like 2 months ago and i don't know what to do with this anymore, but i want to. i really do. but covid situations are draining. school is draining.
> 
> Hope y'all know where I was somewhat going with this very short fic...


End file.
